


Темнота уравнивает всё

by gm2933



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>недалеко от Готы собралась очень интересная компания</p>
            </blockquote>





	Темнота уравнивает всё

Недавно прошедший дождь смыл кровь с истерзанного тела земли, грязь с изношенных сапог и пыль с листьев деревьев. Хворост отсырел и никак не хотел зажигаться, но это, казалось, не особенно беспокоило странноватую компанию, сидевшей у круга обугленных камней, где некогда теплился огонь. 

Разговор то и дело затихал, как будто присутствующие могли говорить без слов. Может быть, так и было: темнота смешивала их голоса, смазывала очертания фигур и проглатывала тени, тем самым делая единым целым. 

И, тем не менее, их было трое. Во всяком случае, когда-то. До того, как они стали частью ночного леса. 

— Когда это всё началось, я, считай, совсем молокосос был, за мамкину юбку ещё держался, — первый говорил очень хрипло, как сильно простуженный человек. — Уже тогда мальчишек на войну забирали, это я хорошо помню. 

— Снова ты за своё, — другой человек, казалось, раздосадованно махнул рукой. — Как старый дед, ей-богу. Каждую ночь — одно и то же твердишь, — он шумно завозился, закряхтел, словно устраиваясь поудобнее на влажной коре давно заваленного дерева. 

— А ты мне рот не закрывай! — пригрозил «хриплый». 

— Да хватит вам, — подал голос третий. Он говорил глухо, и в голосе его слышалась угроза. – Закройте свои вонючие пасти, осточертели уже гавкаться. Башка от вас трещит. 

—Было бы чему трещать, — пробурчал второй. 

Третий сделал вид, что не слышал этих слов и продолжил: 

— Пошёл слушок, что сегодня к нам ещё один придёт, прямиком из Готы, вот оно как. 

— Из Готы? — в темноте раздался хриплый смех. — Славный, помню, был город когда-то. Можно сказать, величественный. Успел в нём до прихода орков побывать. Про него, правда, теперь разные слухи ходят, будто там демон завёлся. 

—Демон-не демон, — спокойно ответил третий, — а должен прийти. 

—Да какая разница, — второй человек снова закряхтел, послышался скрип дерева, — в темноте рожи его мы всё равно не увидим. И потом –— разве не затем мы возвращаемся сюда каждый раз, чтобы хоть какие-то новости узнать, а не только россказни этого неудачливого охотника о том, как его соседи собственных детей жрали. 

— Так и жрали! — возмутился «хриплый». — А ты думаешь, почему детей-то в деревнях и городах почти не осталось? Что, думаешь, орки перебили? Да свои же с голодухи и сожрали. Чокнутые совсем люди стали, от этой войны-то. Кого не забрали, кто поменьше был, того на корм пустили. Голодно же, у людей от голода крыша едет. 

— Что с тебя взять, — кряхтел второй, — сам такой же чокнутый. Уже сил нет слушать про соседку твою и дочь ейную. Утомил. Лучше про свою ту охоту расскажи, а? Мы-то от тебя ничего не утаивали, а ты молчишь, проклятый, всё увиливаешь, начинаешь байками про людоедоев потчевать. 

В темноте послышалось сопение, и было не очень-то понятно, кто из присутствующих его издаёт, да это и не имело значения. 

—Ладно, — после молчание сказал хриплый, — да только ничего интересного там нет. Охотился в этом самом лесу на волков и случайно убил мужика одного. Стрелой в горло. Пытался оправдаться, да только королевские псы чёрта с два мне поверили, а дальше разговор недолгий, сам знаешь. 

— Ох что-то темнишь ты, — насмешливо проворчал второй. — Сильно темнишь. Уж я-то знаю, тот мужик, случайно, не полюбовником твоей благоверной оказался, которую ты за пару дней до того топором сам же зарубил? 

— Ничего-то от вас не скроешь! — хриплый неожиданно развеселился и снова издал звук, похожий на смех, который в ночном мраке звучал жутковато. — Чего спрашиваешь-то? 

Самый молчаливый из этой компании, снова шикнул: 

— Да замолкните, ишь расшумелись-то! На ваш ор сейчас весь лес сбежится. Вам оно сильно надо? 

Словно в ответ на его слова, где-то неподалёку хрустнула ветка, и все присутствующие притихли, внимательно прислушиваясь к звукам ночного леса. Вскоре над их головами послышался глубокий, лишённый эмоций голос: 

— Значит, верно мне сказали, где вас троих искать. 

— А ты, значит, тот, из Готы? — первым нашёлся самый молчаливый из всех. — Добро пожаловать к нашему очагу, — чуть насмешливо пригласил он. 

—Я ненадолго, — сказал новоприбывший. — И хорошо, что огня здесь нет — не люблю я его, да и рожи ваши видеть не очень-то хочу. 

— Какой душевный парень, поглядите, — заметил вечно кряхтящий ворчун, — умеет расположить к себе собеседников. 

— Захлопни свою пасть, — рыкнул гость, — иначе будешь свои же гниющие потроха жрать. Я пришёл от Хозяина. Я должен передать его приказ, раз уж вы неподалёку от Готы без дела ошиваетесь. 

— А твой Хозяин нам разве указ? — уточнил хриплый. Угрозы его мало напугали. — Мы тут, знаешь, сами по себе, никого не трогаем, разве что путников заблудших. Но с этой войной никому давно дела нет до тех, кто в лесу сгинул. Своя компания у нас, понимаешь. 

— И мне тоже нет дела до того, что вы думаете. Хозяин призвал вас, и я должен исполнить его приказ. А Хозяин, знаете, ждать не любит. 

— Кем он себя там возомнил? Неужто Белиаром? Вон как величает себя — Хозяин, —осмелел ворчун. 

— Так что, правдивы, выходит, слухи? — спокойно спросил молчун. — Гота действительно теперь новым градоправителем обзавелась? А ты, кажется, паладином когда-то был. 

— Кем я был, значения не имеет, — уже спокойнее ответил гость. — Всё уже в прошлом. Но Хозяин повинуется воле Владыки Белиара, а, значит, не послушать меня вы не можете, иначе поминайте, кем были. 

— Правдивы, значит, — заключил молчун. 

Ненадолго замолчали все, то ли вспоминая былое, то ли перебирая в голове всё то, что говорили теперь про некогда великий город Готу, который тоже пал под острыми орочьими топорами. Гота был всего лишь одним из многих городов, пострадавших от войны, но при том он успел превратиться в страшную историю, которая вполне годилась для того, чтобы передавать её шёпотом из уст в уста в тёмные безлунные ночи. Такую, как эта. 

— Мертвецы скрежещут зубами во мраке, и страшный вой разносится по округе, словно земля стенает под ногами от боли. Даже орки, слуги Белиара, опасаются этого места, потому что вошедший туда уже не вернётся. Или вернётся совсем другим. Плоть его будет гнить, а глаза выклюют вороны. Мы все прокляты, из-за войны что-то сломалось в этом мире, и скоро всё окутает темнота. 

Только сейчас самый молчаливый понял, что говорит всё это вслух. Может быть, в память о своей прежней жизни, в которой он был, как это водится, совсем другим человеком и служил другому богу, пока тёмные силы не заставили его подняться из земли. Хотя он этого совсем не хотел, но кто станет интересоваться мнением покойника, да ещё и покойника, у которого осталось на плечах только половина головы? 

Щербатый месяц на мгновение выглянул из-за тяжёлых грозовых туч, осветив изуродованные войной и смертью лица собравшихся на поляне. Молчаливый знал, как умер каждый из них. 

Бывший охотник, который зарубил свою жену и съел собственную жену, а потом убил в лесу другого охотника, чтобы, на самом деле, сожрать и его. Он был повешен на городской площади. И все присутствующие знали, что он хохотал, когда палач накидывал верёвку на его горло. Он свихнулся задолго до всего этого – вероятно, ещё тогда, когда матушка подала ему на стол похлёбку, сваренную из его же собственной младшей сестрёнки. «Кушать-то что-то надо», — приговаривала она, глядя вникуда пустыми глазами. 

Вечно кряхтящий человек никак не мог сладить с собственными потрохами, которые плохо держались внутри из-за того, что живот его страшно раздуло после подхваченной им заразы – так, что в итоге лопнула кожа – и всё тело покрыли жуткие гноящиеся язвы. Зря он пил воду из ближайшего ручья, та давным-давно считалась непригодной для употребления. Тогда он как раз пытался скрыться с награбленным, которое вырвал из холодеющих рук убитого им фермера, а вот о зельях совсем не позаботился.

Лица мертвеца, пришедшего из самой Готы, никто не видел за забралом шлема, которое он опустил как только из-за туч выглянула луна, но паладинские доспехи и поблёскивающий в неверном свете меч говорили сами за себя. 

Эти четверо были последствием войны, шагающей по землям некогда могущественного королевства, её истинным лицом. Они были предвестниками скорого конца, если только не случится какого-нибудь чуда, который его предотвратит. В чудеса, правда, уже давно никто не верил. Даже магия почти ушла из этого мира, словно жизненная сила, покидающая умирающего. 

— Нам пора, — сказал паладин. — Мы и так порядком задержались. Хозяин будет недоволен. На новой работе вам не придётся столько болтать. 

— Ох, не зря я никогда не хотел служить в армии. То ещё удовольствие, — хмыкнул бывший охотник, поднимаясь со своего места. – Но раз на то воля Белиара... 

— Шевелите своими гнилыми костями, — пробурчал паладин, и голос его очередной раз глухо отразился в металлическом шлеме. — Время не ждёт. Нам нужно вернуться в Готу до наступления рассвета.

Луна снова скрылась за тучами, в воздухе чувствовался отчётливый запах дождя, который смешивался с запахом разлагающейся плоти. 

— Дождь ещё будет, — заметил кто-то из них. И снова было неважно, кто — смерть и следующая за ней темнота уравнивали всё и всех. 

— Да какая разница, — ответил другой. — Неужто боишься насморка? 

— У него и носа-то нет!

В лесу послышался жутковатый смех, от которого внезапно проснулась какая-то птица и, исторгнув испуганный крик, панически взмахнула крыльями и взмыла вверх.


End file.
